Decisiones
by Darkmoona
Summary: Universo Alternativo del Príncipe Mestizo. Con su padre en Azkaban, Draco ha sido encargado una misión imposible. Ahora debe decidir qué rumbo quiere que tome su vida. Reconstrucción del Sexto libro desde el punto de vista de Draco. ¡HD SLASH!


**Titulo: ****DECISIONES**

**Autor: ****Darkmoona**

**Disclaimer**: Todos los derechos de Harry Potter pertenecen a Rowling y la Warner. Nada de esto me pertenece a mí y no estoy sacando ninguna rentabilidad económica de este relato, solamente pura diversión.

**Resumen: **AU del Príncipe Mestizo. Con su padre en Azkaban, Draco ha sido encargado una misión imposible. Ahora debe decidir sobre que rumbo quiere que tome su vida.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo, Spoilers del Príncipe Mestizo, Slash, Angst ligero, referencias a tortura.  
**  
****Notas:** Reconstrucción del Sexto Libro desde el punto de vista de Draco. Escrito para el Amigo Invisible de Navidad 2006/7 del grupo de msn Medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía, como regalo para Fallen Fan.

* * *

Draco contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo con inusual solemnidad, estudiando los cambios que había sufrido en esos pocos meses que llevaba al servicio del Señor Tenebroso: los pómulos se marcaban con más fuerza debido a la pérdida de peso y proyectaban sombras alargadas sobre sus mejillas, que destacaban la fragilidad de sus rasgos; los ojos, apagados e inexpresivos, quedaban subrayados por profundas ojeras; su piel, más pálida que nunca, había adquirido un tinte amarillento poco saludable. Las ropas, cuidadosamente hechas a medida, quedaban holgadas sobre un cuerpo huesudo y caían desgarbadas, desde que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que su aspecto. 

Porque al Señor Oscuro, al que había ofrecido su servicio y su vida, no le importaba la calidad de las ropas, ni el brillo de sus cabellos, ni el resultado de sus estudios. Lo único que le importaba era la obediencia ciega y absoluta; ni su juventud, ni lo imposible que fuera la tarea, lo difícil que resultara ocultarla en pleno Hogwarts, su falta de experiencia o los mil años de historia que jugaban en su contra. Debía introducir a Mortífagos en Hogwarts y matar al único ser en el planeta que su Señor temía, a toda costa.

O su madre moriría.

Draco cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza y suspiró profundamente varias veces. Sus manos soltaron la pila de porcelana a la que se aferraba con firmeza y se cerraron con fuerza en dos puños.

Tenía el aspecto de un mago destruido, alguien que presiente que su fin está cerca pero se ve impotente para evitarlo. Su aspecto gritaba a los cuatro vientos que algo grave ocurría y sólo los estúpidos seguían creyendo que era el pesar por el encarcelamiento de su padre el que le afectaba de aquella manera. El espejo, silencioso por una vez, le enfrentaba con la única realidad que no podía aceptar: su derrota.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su rostro y pronto más le siguieron, más no se oyó un sonido en la habitación desierta. Un nudo le oprimió la garganta, la respiración se le aceleró inconscientemente y Draco apretó los brazos a sus costados en un esfuerzo por controlar el creciente temblor. Sus ojos, grises y muertos como las rocas de las paredes de las mazmorras, le devolvían una verdad desnuda imposible de ocultar: angustia, desesperación, soledad...

No podía hacerlo. No sería capaz.

Iban a matar a su madre... Por su culpa.

Se deslizó al suelo con un estremecimiento y cayó de rodillas en la dura piedra.

Comentarios que diría su padre si lo viera en esos momentos resonaban, acusadores, en su interior, y Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gemido atormentado: _Cobarde, Inútil, Incompetente... Desgraciado... Decepcionante..._

_¡¡¡Fracasado!!!_

Tenía razón... Su padre tenía razón. Llevaba toda su vida entrenando para ese momento, 16 años siendo cuidadosamente preparado para ocupar su lugar en el mundo y, cuando por fin llegaba el momento, cuando vidas dependían de su actuación... Fallaba.

El joven aristócrata se hizo una bola en el suelo y ahogó su tristeza entre la tela de su túnica.

Su vida entera era una enorme decepción tras otra. Desde el momento en que cumplió 11 años y salió de su casa para enfrentarse a la vida en sociedad, todas y cada una de sus acciones habían conducido al más estrepitoso y humillante de los fracasos. Fallaba en la escuela, fallaba al proyectar una imagen social hipócrita y prefabricada, fallaba en sus amistades, en sus enemistades, en sus venganzas, en sus objetivos...

Por fallar, incluso fallaba en su vida sexual. Porque no era suficiente con ser un completo fracaso como ser humano, además tenía que ser un completo fracaso como sangre pura. No podía ser un chico perfectamente normal, como todos sus amigos, tenía que ser homosexual. Ni siquiera podía ser bisexual para poder casarse y tener herederos mientras mantenía sus preferencias en un campo privado...

Draco sacudió la cabeza, se limpió la cara con la manga de la túnica y se apoyó en la pared.

Pero eso qué importaba, cuando iba a morir de todas formas. Y su madre moriría con él. Probablemente la mataría delante de él, después de obligarle a observar su tortura, e incluso a participar. Y la encargada sería su propia hermana, porque el servicio al Señor Tenebroso estaba por encima de cualquier lazo familiar.

Su varita vibró desde donde la había dejado en el suelo, avisándole de la proximidad de sus compañeros de habitación. El corazón se le paró en el pecho.

De un salto, se incorporó y recogió su varita, se lavó la cara en el lavabo y secó cualquier rastro de debilidad visible en su cara. Compuso su mejor cara de indiferencia, que esos meses estaba mejorando hasta la perfección, y terminó de arreglarse las ropas, justo cuando oyó abrir la puerta de la habitación.

- ¡... tres días¡Y ni siquiera ha empezado!- decía la voz grave y ligeramente gangosa de Greg.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que lo hará a última hora, como siempre, y sacará buena nota, como siempre- contestó la voz ronca de Vince.

- ¡Lo sé¿Cómo demonios lo hace?

- Tiene que ser algún hechizo o algo así...

Draco suprimió un suspiro de alivio. Sólo eran Vince y Greg. Irguió la cabeza, enderezó la espalda y salió con los aires que sólo un Malfoy podía conseguir adoptar.

- ¡Hola Draco! - exclamó Greg- No sabíamos que estabas aquí.

- Como si no estuviera. Me voy ya- respondió con sequedad.

Evitando mirar a sus amigos a los ojos, por si de repente decidían tener una de sus súbitas inspiraciones, Draco cogió su mochila de piel y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

- Pero¿dónde vas?- oyó preguntar a Vince.

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes: si Blaise, o peor, Theodore, lo veían en ese estado no tardarían en poner todas las piezas del puzzle en su sitio. Mirando el suelo con expresión pensativa, por si alguien lo miraba, cruzó la sala común y la cerró tras él.

Los pasillos de las mazmorras estaban desiertos. Era invierno y se aproximaba la hora del toque de queda y el frío y la humedad se calaban hasta los huesos. Meses de vagar a solas a esas horas, sin embargo, habían convertido a Draco en un auténtico experto en hechizos calentadores.

Anduvo hasta encontrarse con una desviación a la izquierda: un pequeño pasillo, estrecho y húmedo. Sin molestarse en abrir la boca, su varita se encendió en un silencioso _Lumos _y mostró una ajada puerta de madera, oscurecida por el tiempo. Un chirrido sonó en la quietud de la noche al abrirla pero, una vez dentro, Draco lanzó un silencio sobre las paredes y varias protecciones mágicas junto con un potente encantamiento para cerrar la puerta.

Con la débil luz de su varita por toda iluminación, se sentó en una esquina con la espalda contra la pared, abrazó sus rodillas, escondió la cara y comenzó a llorar.

La varita vibró a su lado, sobresaltándole. Con la cara enrojecida y húmeda por las lágrimas, la observó incrédulo, como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. ¡Nadie conocía esa habitación!

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Sólo había una persona en todo el colegio capaz de encontrarle en esa habitación a esas horas.

La puerta se abrió, a pesar de sus encantamientos y protecciones, dejando paso a una inconfundible cabeza de pelo negro alborotado y famosa cicatriz.

- Potter -suspiró- Tu nunca te rindes¿verdad?

- Nunca - los ojos verdes se le clavaron a través de las gafas.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando es imposible?

- Entonces, menos aún - la voz, profunda y aterciopelada, mostraba una suave firmeza. Estúpido testarudo...

No se movió de su posición mientras el Gryffindor entraba y volvía a cerrar mágicamente a puerta. Desde su esquina, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas y la cabeza descansando sobre la pared, esperó en silencio a que se acercara o le maldijera: a esas alturas ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le importara ninguna de las dos.

_ - Accio varita_- su varita voló sin resistencia hasta la mano del Niño que Vivió- No es que no confíe en ti, pero estoy seguro de que me entiendes.

Draco encogió los hombros y no respondió.

- Sé que estas preparando algo - Potter, inexpresivo, aún no se había movido de la puerta y lo examinaba con atención, probablemente tomando nota de la evidencia de su debilidad.

- Ya sé lo que sabes- respondió, rezumando sarcasmo- O lo qué crees que sabes. Me lo dices casi todos los días desde que comenzamos el colegio. Es la primera frase que sale de tu boca cada vez que me encuentras a solas.

- Lo cual, por cierto, últimamente no es muy a menudo- respondió Potter con una expresión intensa en aquello enormes ojos.

- Será que estoy mejorando en esto de los escondites- Draco arrugó la cara en un gesto de desdén - ¿Cómo consigues encontrarme cada vez, Potter¿Tienes alguna conexión extraña con las paredes del castillo que te susurran los secretos del colegio¿ O es que has aprendido algún hechizo localizador, especializado en Slytherins que quieran estar solos?

Potter enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, antes de forzar sus facciones en una expresión analizadora. Por lo visto no esperaba que encontrara extraño que una de cada tres noches que salía de Slytherin para estar solo, acabaran encontrándose. ¿Acaso pensaba que le parecería natural que entrara en esa habitación, después de haberla protegido y silenciado? Draco suprimió un movimiento de cabeza de compasión... ¡Gryffindors!

- En realidad, no esperas que te responda – un cuerpo cálido se sentó a su lado, costado con costado. Draco soltó un amargo resoplido.

- Claro que no, aunque seguro que la respuesta es interesante. Igual que tú tampoco esperas que te responda a tu absurda acusación, por muchas veces que la hagas.

Harry no respondió. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

- ¿Estas llorando, Malfoy? – Draco negó en silencio y apartó la cara, ocultando inútilmente lo que ya había sido visto. Discretamente, se limpió las lágrimas con las manos.

Un brazo rodeó sus hombros y lo acercó. Harry estaba cálido, incluso en esas ropas viejas que le venían un par de tallas grandes y que ya deberían de haber perdido su función de protección contra los elementos. Poco a poco se fue relajando.

Este tipo de encuentros "casuales" era los que él prefería: cuando Harry callaba y lo consolaba en silencio sin hacer preguntas. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero si estaba lo suficientemente deprimido como para aceptarlo gustosamente, tampoco le importaba. De todas formas, no podía mostrar a nadie más su debilidad, a riesgo de su reputación, su familia e incluso su vida, y Potter, hasta el momento, no se había aprovechado ni le había chantajeado. Más tarde, cuando estaba lo suficientemente lúcido, solía arrepentirse, pero al encontrarlo de nuevo en una noche de fracasos con el armario, o de tortura o pesadillas con el Señor Tenebroso, volvía a caer en la tentación.

- No te entiendo en absoluto – la voz de su compañero rompió la quietud – Es evidente que te están obligando a hacer algo que no quieres. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas¡Puedo ayudarte!

Draco levantó la cabeza del hombro y se apartó para mirarle a los ojos. El Gryffindor tenía una expresión abierta y sincera: realmente estaba convencido de lo que decía.

- Tú no puedes entender nada, Potter- sacudió suavemente la cabeza y miró al suelo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes, si no lo intentas?- insistió, forzándole a mirarle con una mano en la barbilla - Estoy seguro de que te sorprendería.

- Vete, Potter- se soltó y volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- Draco, si no me lo cuentas no puedo ayudarte.

Draco soltó un resoplido. Se levantó a duras penas y se dirigió al otro lado de la sala. Apoyándose en la pared, le miró con resentimiento.

- Estas muy seguro de ti mismo¿verdad, Potter? A ti _nunca_ te sale nada mal. Tú puedes ayudar a todo el mundo, es tu misión en la vida; todos deberían rendirte culto por ser el Salvador, el Elegido. ¿Qué sabrás tú de cómo funcionan las cosas en la realidad¡NO tienes NI IDEA de lo que es mi vida¿Cómo piensas ayudarme, EH¿Tú, el niño mimado de todos los profesores¿Harás un ritual oscuro para pasarme tu _JODIDA_ BUENA SUERTE? Porque es la única manera en que me podrías ayudar.

Harry se levantó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

- Entonces¿reconoces que necesitas ayuda?- su voz era suave y dulce, en absoluto irritada por sus comentarios. Draco gruñó de frustración.

- ¡Maldita sea, Harry¿Qué demonios quieres¿Por qué me persigues?

- Quiero ayudarte, Draco- contestó su rival con intensidad- Sé que estas metido en algo que no deseas y que no sabes como salir. Y también sé que hay más gente que lo sabe pero que, por alguna razón, no dejas que te ayuden. Si continúas por ese camino, algo horrible va a pasar y, entonces, no habrá marcha atrás.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que yo haga?- exclamó exasperado. Había venido a esa habitación para estar solo, para poder desahogarse con tranquilidad, sin testigos, y ordenar sus ideas. Y allí estaba el Niño Dorado de Hogwarts intentando arreglarle la vida, en contra de su voluntad.

- ¡Me importa porque lo que tú hagas afectará a más personas!- exclamó el Gryffindor, mostrando signos de irritación por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación- ¡Si Voldemort te lo ha encargado, no puede ser nada bueno!

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes quién me ha mandado nada?- estaba empezando a desesperarse; ¡maldito fuera quién decidió que tenía que nacer el mismo año que el Niño que vivió¿Por qué no podía haber nacido unos años más tarde, cuando todo hubiera pasado?

- ¡Oh, vamos!- Potter le miró con incredulidad- ¿Hasta qué punto piensas que soy tonto¡Estaba en la conversación en el tren¡Te oí decirlo claramente!

- ¡Ah! Así que era eso... – Draco vio su salida y se aferró a ella como su última salvación. Adoptó una sonrisa burlona-Potter, sabía que estabas allí desde el primer momento. Era todo mentira. ¡Estaba jugando contigo! Quería indignarte y enfurecerte para que te delataras: el Gryffindor perfecto, Defensor de la Moral, espiando a un puñado de Slytherins. ¡Era demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar!

Hubo silencio, y por unos momentos, Draco creyó que lo había conseguido. Aquellos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, repletos de confusión y recelo. Estaba empezando a relajarse cuando todo volvió a venirse abajo.

- ¡No me vengas con estupideces, Malfoy! – escupió el Griffindor con determinación- Llevo vigilándote desde el primer día. Te he visto escabullirte cuando creías que nadie te veía y volver deprimido y agotado. Te he visto irte a la sala común de Slytherin algunas noches como si te llevaran al matadero, y volver al día siguiente completamente derrotado, con los ojos llenos de terror y rehuyendo a tus propios compañeros. He visto como una risa de una Hufflepuff te hacía dar un salto en el asiento. Tus notas están cayendo como en el más perfecto de los Amagos de Wronski. Ya no participas en Pociones, Snape te persigue constantemente, llevas siempre varias capas de ropa incluso cuando aún hacía calor, faltas a los entrenamientos de Quidditch... ¡Has perdido status entre los Slytherins! Eres trasparente, Malfoy. Estás siendo tan evidente que no hay nadie en este colegio que no se haya enterado todavía de te has prometido al bando equivocado y que Voldemort está pagando contigo el encarcelamiento de tu padre.

Draco se quedó sin palabras. Miró estupefacto a su compañero. Debió de pasarse el efecto del Hechizo Calentador porque empezó a tiritar.

- ¿Cómo demonios sabes todo eso? – susurró, horrorizado- ¿Qué haces¿Espiarme todo el día?

- No hace falta, sólo tengo que prestar algo de atención- las mejillas de su rival enrojecieron ligeramente ante su mirada escéptica - ¡Y tú te has encargado durante años que tenga que prestarte atención constantemente porque nunca estás preparando nada bueno!

- Da igual – se incorporó, sacudió sus ropas y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Si Potter no se iba, tendría que hacerlo él- _¡Accio varita!_ – Su varita voló desde el bolsillo de Potter hasta su mano, bajo la atónita mirada de su compañero. Draco le contestó con un rictus orgulloso - Son todo imaginaciones tuyas, Potter. Será que no tienes suficiente con el regreso del Señor Tenebroso y estás desesperado a la búsqueda de más intrigas.

- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que creo que ocurre, Malfoy? – oyó la voz, con un tono hiriente, a sus espaldas, pero siguió avanzando – Creo que tu padre se dejó coger en el Ministerio porque se había metido en algún lío con su Amo, posiblemente porque se dio cuenta de que está siguiendo a un psicópata sin cerebro al que le pone cachondo la muerte y los gritos de terror, y salió huyendo para evitar que lo matara. Creo que Voldemort te convenció de que tu deber era continuar con las actividades de tu padre, es posible que incluso te prometiera sacarlo de Azkaban si te unías a él. Cuando te diste cuenta, era demasiado tarde y ahora estás ahogándote en un mar de mierda y no sabes como salir porque han amenazado a tu madre. ¿Cuántas he clavado?

Draco, por tercera vez en la misma noche, quedó paralizado, totalmente espantado. No había acertado todas pero estaba peligrosamente cerca. Por su mente vio pasar escenas ocurridas ese verano: su Iniciación y el nauseabundo olor a carne quemada que le dejó el sabor a vómito en la garganta durante días, las súplicas desesperadas de su madre por que no continuara el camino de su padre, su primer Crucio a manos del Señor Tenebroso y el espantoso dolor imposible de olvidar, las humillantes críticas de su tía Bella, las burlas y el desprecio del resto de Mortífagos, el terror paralizante primera redada y la primera vez que presenció un asesinato...

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba de nuevo de rodillas en el suelo, temblando con violencia y llorando desconsoladamente, con los brazos aferrados a otro cuerpo que lo abrazaba con firmeza y ternura. La camisa de su paño de lágrimas estaba empapada y en el fondo sonaba una voz, susurrando algo que no entendía pero que le llenaba de una sensación de consuelo y calor que hacía meses que buscaba con desesperación. No sabía dónde estaba ni comprendía quién era ese alma caritativa, pero no quería soltarlo por nada del mundo: en cuanto lo hiciera, toda la realidad estallaría dolorosamente y volvería a ser consciente del fracaso que era su vida y lo poco que podía hacer para evitarlo.

Los minutos fueron pasando y los brazos que lo rodeaban no se aflojaron ni la voz dejó de susurrar. Poco a poco se fue calmando y recuperó la conciencia y la compostura. De pronto, la voz calló y los brazos se aflojaron y Draco empujó con fuerza al cuerpo, se incorporó de un salto, recogió la varita del suelo y salió corriendo antes de que su rival pudiera levantarse.

Esa noche no sería la primera ni la última que no pegó ojo.

* * *

Desde ese día, Draco fue siempre consciente del par de ojos que lo vigilaban casi constantemente. Hizo un esfuerzo por disimular la carga que llevaba, volvió a dejarse ver más entre los slytherins, mejoró su participación en Pociones y aprendió varios Hechizos Glamour, en un intento por convencer a Potter, y a sí mismo, de qué todo había sido imaginaciones suyas. Delirios provocados por el frío de la noche escocesa. 

Pero sabía que era inútil. El recuerdo de aquella voz suave y aquellos brazos fuertes y cálidos que le proporcionaron aquel sentimiento de seguridad, le acompañaba allá donde fuera. Cada vez que fallaba un intento por arreglar aquél maldito armario, cada pregunta de Crabbe y Goyle a la que tenía que mentir, cada sonrisa que tenía que fingir con Pansy para hacerles creer que todo iba bien, se le clavaba un poco más, dentro del alma. Las miradas sabias de Blaise y las acusadoras de Theodore hacían dolorosamente patente su incapacidad para llevar la situación. Las señales de impaciencia del Señor Tenebroso se acumulaban y Draco sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Una mañana, un sobre negro con la marca tenebrosa en el cierre le esperaba entre las páginas de su libro de Aritmancia. Era un ultimátum: si no habían resultados visibles pronto de sus esfuerzos, su madre recibiría las consecuencias.

Dos semanas después, la Gryffindor Katie Bell yacía en el hospital con pronóstico grave.

La culpa y los remordimientos se lo comían vivo. Cuando cerraba los ojos veía la cara atormentada de su víctima, y si estaba solo y en silencio, sus gritos angustiados le hacían compañía.

Aquellos ojos verdes le perseguían de nuevo, pero en ellos ya no había comprensión, sino dureza, ira e indignación. Aquella ausencia se le clavó tan profundamente como la certeza de su inutilidad.

A las dos semanas, Katie Bell salió del peligro más grave. Tres días después observó, en sus sueños, la tortura de su madre por su fracaso.

Se levantó gritando y empapado de sudor. Todos sus compañeros de habitación estaban despiertos en sus camas menos Crabbe, que le sacudía frenéticamente. Les tranquilizó con palabras vacías que todos sabían que eran mentiras, se vistió y salió de las mazmorras con la mirada perdida y sintiéndose vacío y aislado. Estuvo paseando largo rato, atormentado por los gritos de su madre que sabía que eran por su culpa, y los chillidos de Bell, de los que él mismo era responsable.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, sus pasos le condujeron a la ajada puerta de madera en aquel pasillo oscuro y angosto. Titubeó, recordando la última vez que había estado allí dentro, pero tras la pesadilla de esa noche, necesitaba la memoria de aquellos brazos, de aquel apoyo, más cerca que nunca.

Abrió la puerta con la luz de un _Lumos_ y pasos silenciosos.

Una figura paseaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, con su propia varita encendida. Draco vaciló un instante en la puerta, pero la figura se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

- Sabía que vendrías aquí. Lo siento mucho, Draco - le dijo aquella voz, suave y profunda como en su recuerdo.- Siento mucho, mucho, lo de tu madre.

Draco, agotado, ni siquiera tenía lágrimas que derramar; las había gastado todas. Sólo sentía un profundo hueco dentro de sí mismo, como si su alma se hubiera marchado. Se aferró al abrigo muggle color grisáceo, consciente de que, de nuevo, estaba siendo consolado por su enemigo. Potter comenzó a andar, sin soltarle, y de repente Draco se encontró sentado sobre una manta, cubierta por cuatro enormes almohadones.

No sabía cómo lo había averiguado, ni tampoco cómo sabía lo que había soñado o que acudiría a esa habitación. No entendía porque parecía tan apenado ni por qué se mostraba compasivo, después de lo que había hecho a su compañera de casa. Sólo sabía que aquellos brazos estaban de nuevo a su alrededor y que aquellos ojos habían recuperado el calor que estaba ausente desde aquella fatídica salida a Hogsmeade, y eso era todo lo que le hacía falta. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, refugiándose en el calor que desprendía aquel cuerpo, en la suavidad de la piel del cuello y en el olor, profundo y masculino, particular del Gryffindor. Le envolvió una ola de cálida seguridad: alguien creía en él, a alguien le importaba. ¡Y ese alguien era Harry Potter! Quizá consiguiera salir sano y salvo, después de todo... Respiró profundamente, calmándose casi instantáneamente.

Pero todo lo bueno se acaba y, al poco rato, fue apartado suavemente.

- Lo vi a través de mi cicatriz - Draco levantó sin ganas la mirada. Prefería quedarse como estaba. No le importaba como lo sabía: era Harry Potter y eso era suficiente explicación para él en esos momentos. No quería hablar de ello ni recordar que Potter estaba en el bando contrario - Voldemort sabía que me lo estaba enviando, aunque no entiendo que pretendía con ello, a parte de horrorizarme, claro. Quizás pensaba que lo utilizaría para vengarme de ti, o algo así.

Draco suspiró y se separó, volviendo a la cruda realidad.

- Potter¿por qué me cuentas esto¿Realmente sabes quién soy¿Estas loco?

- ¡Claro que no! – respondió, indignado – ¡Voldemort ya lo sabe, te lo he dicho¡Y si no te lo hubiera contado habrías pensado que te espío en tus sueños o algo así!

Inmediatamente, Draco recordó el final de su última conversación y frunció el ceño. Efectivamente, Potter parecía prestar mucho interés a sus asuntos últimamente...

- ¿Y pretendes que me crea que Voldemort te ha enviado la visión de mi madre esta noche mediante alguna conexión extraña con tu cicatriz? Con la cantidad de tiempo que pasas espiándome este año, creo que la opción del hechizo es mucho más probable... – le miró con evidente recelo, buscando algún indicio de la verdad en el lenguaje corporal de Potter.

- ¡Me da igual si me crees o no! - contestó Potter, rojo de vergüenza e indignación - ¿No deberías preocuparte más por tu madre y menos sobre cómo lo sé?

La vista de Draco se nubló de ira, con el recordatorio.

- ¡ERES TÚ QUIÉN LO HA SACADO EN PRIMER LUGAR! – gritó- ¿QUIÉN TE DA DERECHO A ESPIARME EN MIS SUEÑOS?

- ¡YO NO TE HE ESPIADO¡HA SIDO VOLDEMORT! – contestó Potter.

- ¡¡¡¡¡DEJA DE DECIR ESE MALDITO NOMBRE, JODER!!!!

Potter, para variar, no contestó. Draco aprovechó para recuperar el aliento y la compostura. Tenía que deshacerse del estúpido Niño Dorado antes de pensar que hacer con la misión de su Señor. ¡No podía permitir que su madre volviera a sufrir las consecuencias!

- Escucha - comenzó su rival, con voz más calmada – Lo de esta noche ha sido por lo de Katie Bell¿verdad?

Draco lo miró, sobresaltado. ¿Cuánta gente lo sabía?

- Tranquilo, puedes hablar con sinceridad- Potter resopló con indignación- De todas formas he intentado decir a todo el mundo que habías sido tú y nadie me cree...

- Errmm... No estoy seguro de qué responder a eso... – contestó Draco, suspicaz.

- Da igual, no respondas. Sé que has sido tú y que era por lo de Katie Bell. Voldemort no paraba de repetirlo en su mente. Parece que lo has cabreado de verdad.

No pudo evitar el impulso de encogerse sobre sí mismo. Un Señor Tenebroso enfadado eran tremendamente malas noticias. Para todo el mundo. Los chillidos descontrolados de su madre bajo el _Crucio_ lo acosaron de nuevo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un lamento. El recuerdo de la maldición sobre sí mismo, durante los informes de sus fallos, empeoraba el recuerdo: cientos de miles de agujas al rojo vivo clavándosele en cada centímetro de su piel, insoportable tormento en cada uno de sus músculos que eran retorcidos sobre si mismos con manos de hierro, imposible presión en cada uno de sus huesos hasta el límite de su resistencia, el temblor incontrolable de las manos y el eco del dolor por todo el cuerpo que quedaba como advertencia durante días...

- Oh Merlín divino - gimoteó – Compadécete de mí…

- Oh, Draco... – Potter pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo acercó a sí mismo. Titubeó unos minutos, como intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. A Draco no le importaban las palabras, no servirían de nada. Se acurrucó en el costado de su rival, buscando consuelo dónde sabía que no podía obtenerlo. Unas manos sobre sus hombros, le obligaron a incorporarse hasta estar a la altura de aquellos penetrantes ojos – Escúchame. Vamos a sacar a tu madre de allí. La pondremos en un lugar seguro, donde nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá alcanzarla y, si quieres, podrás hacerle compañía hasta que todo esto haya pasado un poco. Madame Pomfrey la examinará y verás como no tiene nada que un par de pociones de esas que haces tan bien y mucho descanso no puedan curar. Los dos estaréis a salvo y ni Voldemort, ni el Ministerio, ni nadie, os obligará a hacer lo que no queráis hacer, y tú podrás dejar de...

Draco dejó de escuchar y sonrió sin convicción, dejándose llevar por aquel precioso sueño, que no podría hacerse realidad.

- ... visitarte, o incluso quedarse contigo hasta que decidan qué prefieren hacer. Y yo podría visitarte también, para ponerte al día de lo que va ocurriendo y...

- ¿Tú me visitarías, Harry? – el Gryffindor se sobresaltó ante el sonido de su nombre de pila. Draco sonrió, sinceramente, por primera vez delante de Potter - ¿Tanto interés por un Mortífago y su madre?

- Tú no eres sólo un Mortífago, Draco – respondió, solemne, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – Tú lo sabes - Sus manos, aún sobre sus hombros, desprendían un calor imposible de ignorar. Aquella profunda mirada, de la intensidad de la Maldición Asesina, le clavó en el sitio y Draco quedó perdido en la sinceridad de aquella expresión. La luz dorada de las varitas iluminaba la estancia desde el suelo, mostrando unos rasgos más marcados y masculinos de lo que Draco recordaba, he incluso una primera sombra de barba sobre un firme mentón. La respiración se le detuvo en los pulmones, disfrutando de la atención absoluta de la Promesa del mundo mágico, en esa noche solitaria. – Estoy convencido de que tienes tanto que mostrar... Si tan sólo...

La voz se apagó entonces. Silencio reinó durante los momentos en que se miraron a los ojos. Una mano subió despacio desde su hombro, acariciándolo sobre la ropa, hasta llegar a su cuello, y su cara. Draco no hizo nada por evitarlo: sonrió con picardía sin apartar la vista de la de su compañero. Otra mano la siguió desde el otro hombro hasta su cuello. Y lenta, muy lentamente, lo acercó.

Draco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Unos labios, cálidos y suaves, se posaron sobre los suyos con ternura. Se mantuvieron con firmeza unos segundos antes de comenzar a jugar con su labio inferior. Tentativamente al principio y con seguridad después, Draco respondió. Llevó una mano al cuello y otra al pelo, negro y alborotado, y lo acercó con fuerza, incrementando el ritmo de forma gradual. Una lengua insegura acarició su labio superior y jugueteó con el inferior, hasta que Draco le abrió paso, y el beso tomó una nueva dimensión.

Buscando mayor contacto, bajó la mano hasta la espalda y atrajo el cuerpo hacia sí, pero, inmediatamente, fue empujado hasta quedar prisionero entre aquellos músculos y la pared. Sin detener el beso, la mano que estaba en su cara subió hasta su pelo y lo acarició, despacio, una y otra vez, deteniéndose de vez en cuando a jugar con algún mechón. Sintiéndose envalentonado, su mano se abrió paso hacia un tórax más fuerte de lo que había esperado, mientras la otra continuaba, firme, en el cuello. Su compañero, para su deleite, pronto siguió su ejemplo.

Estaba en medio de un océano de placer, bajo aquellas manos cada vez más seguras y valientes que arrancaban de vez en cuando irreprimibles gemidos que eran ahogados de inmediato en la boca del otro. Los sonidos que le contestaban hablaban de goce y pasión. El equilibrio entre fragilidad y firmeza con que era acariciado nublaban su mente.

Al final, acabó.

Se separaron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos, evitando volver a la realidad. Draco pestañeó varias veces y cogió una profunda bocanada de aire antes de recordar quién era y con quién acababa de hacer lo que acababa de hacer. Cerró los ojos y tragó el nudo de la garganta con dolor. Desganado, se levantó.

Apenas había dado los primeros pasos, una voz le frenó.

- Draco, escucha...

- No. No digas nada.

No quería oír nada, ni pensar nada, ni hacer nada más. Tenía que salir de allí y buscar alguna manera de salvar la misión que le habían ordenado. Mientras pensaba alguna manera de escapar a las garras del Señor Tenebroso y de convencer a su madre de que se rebajara a huir como una fugitiva, lo último que necesitaba era complicarse la vida con una relación homosexual con el enemigo numero uno de su Amo.

Sin más impedimentos, cerró la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas fueron los días más complicados de toda su vida. 

Se acercaban las fiestas de Navidad y ese maldito armario seguía sin responder a ninguno de sus esfuerzos. No encontraba ningún libro que le pudiese ayudar, el Señor Borgin estaba siendo de tan poca ayuda como le permitían las amenazas que le recordaba carta sí carta también; Crabbe y Goyle empezaban a sospechar de su capacidad para llevar a cabo lo que fuera que tuviese que hacer, a juzgar por sus miradas y sus quejas cada vez más frecuentes cuando les pedía ayuda. Snape no paraba de perseguirle, acosarle y atosigarle cada esquina que giraba y recibía peticiones de acudir a su despacho más de cuatro veces por semana. Blaise le recordaba de forma periódica lo poco preparado que estaba para llevar a cabo una misión para el Señor Oscuro y Theodore le había interrogado repetidas veces por sus numerosas noches de insomnio.

Si no conseguía resultados pronto, no vería el fin de año con vida. Ni su madre tampoco.

¡Estaba desesperado!

Por si no fuera suficiente, las pocas horas de descanso que lograba estaban plagadas de sueños... no confesables...con el "Gryffindor Cuatro Ojos". Aquel beso le atormentaba dormido y despierto, confundiéndole hasta que no sabía quién era ni qué quería. En varias ocasiones incluso llegó a contemplar la posibilidad buscarlo y de aceptar su ofrecimiento de ayuda.

Se encontraba con aquella mirada, medio suspicaz medio suplicante, varias veces al día. En varias ocasiones la encontraba esperándole a la vuelta de una esquina o a la salida de la cena y lo único que lo había librado hasta entonces era la presencia de más Slytherins. Dejó de acudir a la habitación del pasillo estrecho y sólo vagabundeaba a solas pasadas las dos de la mañana y, exclusivamente, desde las mazmorras hasta la Sala de los Menesteres.

La charla con Snape cuando le pilló Filch cerca de la fiesta de Slughorn fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¡Hipócrita pretencioso! Aquel mentiroso pretendía hacerle creer que sólo quería ayudarle. Que había hecho un Juramento Irrompible, decía... ¡Como si fuera idiota¿Cómo iba a confiar en la mano derecha de ese psicópata?

De repente, ya era Navidad y no había avanzado.

Decir que las Navidades fueron una pesadilla, se quedaba tan corto que resultaba insultante. Su madre, ya recuperada de su propia sesión, fue la única que hizo posible su vuelta a Hogwarts con un estado de salud relativamente estable. Su Amo sólo le concedió más tiempo porque tenía a medias un plan que, si lo mataba, no daría ningún resultado, pero fue muy claro con sus exigencias para el siguiente trimestre.

Cada día que pasaba, Draco perdía esperanzas; era difícil que cumpliera los diecisiete...

En las mazmorras de Slytherin todo estaba en la misma situación que lo dejó, excepto que se había agravado. Snape no le dejaba ni respirar sin intentar montar una sesión de interrogación, Pansy le lanzaba continuamente miradas preocupadas, incluso en medio de las clases, y hasta Crabbe y Goyle habían comenzado a cuestionarle directamente y empezaba a tener dificultades para que se tomaran la Poción Multijugos y vigilasen durante horas, sin protestar. Incluso llegaron a cuestionarle durante las clases, con tan mala suerte que Harry les oyó. Su comentario fue hiriente, como debía ser para mantener su _amistad_ en secreto, pero dejó igualmente una herida sangrante.

Todo su tiempo libre, que era siempre que no estuviese en clase menos 4 horas para dormir, lo pasaba dedicado a la misión, con nulos resultados. Si sus notas antes habían bajado, ahora se estaban estrellando. Sólo realizaba lo imprescindible para evitar castigos que le robasen más tiempo.

Su ánimo estaba más por los suelos que nunca. Lo único que le obligaba a levantarse por las mañanas era la certeza que el próximo fallo le costaría algo más que unos minutos bajo la Maldición Cruciatus. Su autoestima, que solía ser tan brillante, desaparecía con cada intento.

Pero lo peor de todo, era Harry.

Es decir, Potter. No Harry, sino Potter.

Plagaba su mente tanto si estaba dormido o despierto, se lo encontraba hasta en el último de los rincones, sentía el peso de su atención siempre que se encontraban a menos de diez metros… Y el recuerdo de ese beso… ¡Oh merlín, ese beso! Y todo lo que podía prometer… Una vida tranquila y segura, respetado y admirado por todo el mundo mágico, tal y como correspondía a un verdadero Malfoy, y no una existencia de mendigo suplicante, aterrorizado de cada sombra. Alguien que lo quisiera y lo cuidase y lo sacase de esa horrible guerra, que lo mimara día a día y que... ¡Oh, el sexo! Si el sexo fuera tan sólo la mitad de lo que se imaginaba, con aquello músculos definidos que había descubierto, y aquel pelo, negro, brillante, indomable... Ese espíritu fiero y compasivo a la vez, peligroso pero ingenuo al mismo tiempo...

Si pudiera seguir a Potter… Si Potter no fuera un hombre, ni un mestizo, ni el Elegido del bando contrario al de su Amo… Si pudiera contestar a esas miradas, cargadas de significado, que le encendían por dentro; realizar las fantasías que le consumían con ese cuerpo que cada día le parecía más formado, más masculino, más fuerte, con esas manos, grandes, con las uñas comidas y sin arreglar pero, oh, tan tentadoras… Esas manos que lo habían acariciado con pasión siquiera por unos momentos, y... Y ese trasero, que sabía que era firme y redondo, bajo los pliegues de la túnica, o los abdominales firmemente trabajados… Sentir aquella lengua en su boca que lo devoraba con lentitud, que le hacía olvidar que existía ninguna misión, ningún nombre familiar al que responder, que era un hombre y que Potter lo era también, que estaba prometido al lado contrario, que su madre estaba en peligro de muerte por su culpa…

La tentación lo perseguía y lo atormentaba a todas horas. Y Harry también lo sentía, Draco estaba seguro. Aquella noche… Ese tipo de cosas no pasaban por casualidad. Dos hombres, dos rivales, no tienen un encuentro como ese sólo por un impulso del momento. Pero… ¿Y si sólo había sido eso¿Qué sabía él de cómo funcionaba la mente gryffindor?

Una semana tras la vuelta de Navidades, la noche le encontró, una vez más, trabajando en la Sala de los Menesteres. Abrió la puerta y dijo a las dos niñas Ravenclaw de las que hoy iban Crabbe y Goyle, que se retiraran al dormitorio. Probablemente se quedaría allí toda la noche. Sus amigos lo obedecieron sin más protesta que una mirada de reprobación, que en cualquier otro año, nunca habría imaginado que adornaría sus caras.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia el armario, mirándolo con tal furia que si fuera todavía un niño con magia espontánea, se habría convertido en cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Sacó la varita de su manga izquierda y la levantó sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a seguir con los fracasos durante varias horas más.

_ - ¡Expeliarmus!_ – Lo siguiente que supo, estaba derrumbado en el suelo, contra la pared y sin su varita - _¡Incarcerous!_ – Unas pesadas cuerdas inmovilizaron sus tobillos y sus manos detrás de la espalda, obligándole a soportarse con la pared para continuar erguido. Draco abrió la boca para protestar, pero… - _¡Silencio! –_ una corriente de energía helada le congeló las cuerdas vocales.

Impotente, chilló silenciosamente, gritando toda la rabia acumulada desde hacía meses. Se retorció en el suelo, estirando las ataduras inútilmente.

Cuando por fin se hubo convencido de que no tenía salida, tuvo que contentarse con torturar mentalmente a su captor. Lanzando una mirada que haría huir al mismísimo Snape, enarcó una ceja, demandando una explicación.

- Lo sé, Draco, lo sé – contestó Potter, evitando mirarle directamente, pero hablando con seguridad. Se sentó en el suelo, estilo indio, a su lado – Pero llevo intentándolo por las buenas desde hace semanas y tú no colaboras en absoluto. Así que me vas a escuchar de una vez por todas, y me vas a hacer caso, y vamos a acabar con lo que sea que tramas esta misma noche. ¿Entendido? – Draco se limitó a fulminarle, en silencio – Vamos a ver. Sé que tu padre se dejó coger en el Ministerio porque la había cagado demasiadas veces para continuar al servicio de tu Amo. Probablemente no estaría sano y salvo si ahora no estuviera en Azkaban, y tú lo sabes. El problema es que lo sabes _ahora,_ y no cuando tocaba, que era antes de aceptar esa cosa que llevas en le brazo – Draco se sobresaltó¿cuándo la había visto¿En qué momento se había descuidado? – Sí, sé que la tienes, ni te molestes en intentar negarlo. Curiosamente, has conseguido que nadie me crea cuando lo digo, y, créeme, lo he intentado, así que no te preocupes por que te descubra. Te he denunciado varias veces y sigues intacto – Potter hizo una mueca de frustración a la que Draco contestó con un mohín de desprecio – Vale. Tu padre en Azkaban, Voldemort te engaña y tú, pardillo e ignorante, caes en la trampa. Y cuando te das cuenta e intentas retroceder, amenazan a tu madre. – Draco suprimió un escalofrío, eso era verdad – No confías en Snape – Draco se puso en guardia¿cómo sabía eso? – Ni en Dumbledore, ni en tus amigos, ni en mí, claro. De repente estás solo en el mundo y nadie puede ayudarte. Y al mínimo fallo, una preciosa luz verde eliminará al último de los Malfoy, y de los Black. ¿Hasta aquí bien? – Draco se encogió de hombros, intentando adoptar su expresión más inescrutable. ¿Qué quería que le contestara?

Potter se levantó y comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la estancia, mirando al suelo y gesticulando enérgicamente.

- Y ahora estás en un apuro – continuó – No quieres hacerlo y tampoco sabes cómo, pero no puedes salir. Y si muestras algún gesto de debilidad, tendrás a Snape sobre tu pista en menos que canta un gallo – Draco suspiró, agotado, y cerró los ojos unos segundos – ¡Tienes que confiar en mi¡Todavía no es demasiado tarde, Draco¡Aún puedes salvarte!

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicar que quería hablar y Potter murmuró algo y movió su varita, pero las cuerdas siguieron en su sitio.

- ¿Y, cómo sé yo que en cuanto lo haga no acudirás corriendo al Ministerio a enviarme con mi padre, Potter? – escupió.

- ¡Te doy mi palabra!

- Perdona si a estas alturas no confío en la palabra de mi enemigo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer si no¿Continuar obedeciendo las órdenes de un maníaco que no respetas y que se deshará de ti en el momento en que ya no te necesite¿Prefieres continuar bajo el mando de alguien cuya idea de motivación es tortura y muerte¡Yo puedo ayudarte!

- ¡¡¡TU NO PUEDES NADA!!! - gritó, cargado de frustración. ¿Es que no lo veía¿Qué lo único que quería era hacerle caso y seguirle hasta donde estuviera seguro¡¡¡Pero no podía!!!

Potter lo miró, lleno de ira y decepción. De repente, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la esquina opuesta con pasos furiosos. Una estructura sólida y cilíndrica, cubierto por una gruesa piel de color rojo, apareció, colgada del techo por una gruesa cuerda.

- ¡¡¡AARRRRGGGHHHH!!! - Harry golpeó con saña la estructura, que se balanceaba con cada golpe. Draco observaba, ocultando una pizca de temor en un mar de admiración¡Potter tenía un buen gancho¡Y resistencia! Y unos músculos que se notaban al golpear a través del fino suéter que llevaba, a pesar del frío. Y unos ojos que brillaban irresistiblemente por la furia. Y una piel deliciosamente sonrosada por el esfuerzo, que comenzaba a perlarse de sudor…

Finalmente, pareció agotarse su energía y la cosa colgante desapareció. Potter quedó jadeando, las manos en las rodillas, y mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Es… que… no lo…entiendes? – Soltó a golpes, entre bruscas respiraciones - ¡Te va a matar de todas formas! – Se incorporó y se dirigió hacia Draco, que lo aguardaba en el suelo, atemorizado y esperanzado al mismo tiempo. Harry tenía una expresión abierta y atormentado, que le sorprendió por su sinceridad. Se arrodilló a su lado y una de esas manos con las que tanto había fantaseado, le acarició la cara con ternura. Draco sonrió con un tinte amargo y movió la cabeza en dirección a la mano, indicándole que podía continuar – Yo no quiero que te maten, Draco.

Podría haberle contestado que él tampoco estaba deseoso de que lo mataran. O que si hacía bien su trabajo, el Señor Tenebroso no tendría motivo para castigarlo. O que Potter podía tener toda la razón del mundo, pero que, al final, nadie escapaba de un mago oscuro tan poderoso. Pero no dijo nada de eso. En su lugar se limitó a una sola palabra:

- Bésame – susurró. Y Potter obedeció.

Al final, Harry debió entender que Draco no le iba a decir nada, o quizá pensó que para que le tomase en serio, primero sería conveniente que se conocieran mejor. Posiblemente, no era ninguna de las dos: era un adolescente hormonal y la oportunidad de experimentar era más poderosa que la de discutir, cuando ambos sabían cuál sería el final.

* * *

Draco nunca iba a la busca de Harry, siempre era encontrado primero. Frecuentemente, era por las noches en la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde. Otras ocasiones lo descubría en aquella habitación de las mazmorras, perdida en aquel pasillo estrecho y angosto. A veces le sorprendía acudiendo en sus horas libres, cuando el resto de los Slytherins estaban ocupados con alguna otra actividad. Draco nunca le volvió a preguntar cómo sabía dónde estaba y cuándo se encontraba solo, y Harry dejó de interrogarle por su misión, aunque siempre se despedía con alguna mirada, alguna palabra, alguna indirecta, que le recordaba su ofrecimiento. 

Poco a poco, conforme iban consiguiendo destreza y experiencia, se volvía más valientes y se atrevían a llegar más lejos. Unas veces se atrevía Draco, las más lo hacía primero Harry, pero el resultado lo disfrutaban ambos igualmente.

Era extraño, saber que estaba explorando una relación sexual con un hombre. No era en absoluto lo que había creído que sería: había más fuerza, más pasión, más violencia, más desesperación... Pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Mientras todo continuase así, Draco continuaría creyendo que había algo interesante por lo que esforzarse.

El resto de la vida continuaba al mismo ritmo de siempre, por lo que no solían verse todo lo a menudo que desearían. Harry tenía entrenamientos de Quidditch, castigos de forma más o menos regular, sesiones con la Sangre Sucia Sabelotodo y otras sesiones con la Pelirroja Lapa de Lavender Brown. Y, en ocasiones, Draco sospechaba que tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento mágico de su bando, lo cual era natural, siendo quien era. Draco, por su parte, tenía que averiguar como llevar la misión a buen puerto, como batallar contra sus instintos, que cada día le gritaban con más fuerza que tomara el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Harry, luchar contra su confusión al descubrir que prefería los besos de Harry a los de Pansy, y evitar que todo el colegio se diera cuenta de que su numero de horas de sueño había disminuído a tres. Y, por supuesto, ambos tenían que seguir con la actividad del colegio.

Cuando se encontraban, se pronunciaban pocas palabras: la conversación no era realmente uno de sus fuertes. La acción, en cambio, lo era. A pesar de su confusión e inexperiencia, Draco se encontraba cada día más seguro de sí mismo, aunque sólo fuera en ese campo, y más cómodo con Harry. Pero siempre que salía a relucir la vida fuera de ellos dos, acababan discutiendo, y eso significaba perder una sesión de magnífica…_experimentación. _

Cuando el brazo empezó a arderle, supo que ese breve periodo de relativa paz, había acabado. El Señor Tenebroso quería explicaciones, y Draco no las tenía.

Requirió toda una noche de los excelentes hechizos de su madre, las pociones de Snape y los cuidados de su Tía Bella para ponerle en pie el suficiente tiempo como para ir al colegio al día siguiente. Consiguió atender a las clases gracias a los tres hechizos anuladores del dolor que su Tía Bella le había enseñado, y a la famosa máscara Malfoy que su padre le había entrenado para mostrar, desde antes del parto. Sus amigos lo miraban preocupados y lo seguían allá donde fuera, Pansy estaba constantemente encima y lo agobiaba terriblemente con sus continuos cuidados.

En su mente, nada de esto era registrado. Sólo tenía dos líneas de pensamientos: ""Cómo matar a Dumbledore" y "Gracias Merlín por la Oclumancia".

Si no hubiera sido por las enseñanzas de su tía, Voldemort habría visto las escenas con Harry. Y tanto él, como su madre, su tía Bella, su tío Rodolphus, el Profesor Snape, incluso su padre, y todas las personas con las que Draco había cruzado algo más de tres segundos de afecto, estarían, en esos momentos, mucho peor que muertos.

Tenían que dejarlo.

A partir de ese momento no estuvo ni un momento solo fuera de las Mazmorras de Slytherin. Harry, al principio, le dirigió miradas confusas pero lo dejó pasar. Después se volvieron suspicaces, que se tornaron en irritadas, que se convirtieron en furiosas, que acabaron en frustradas, y por último, suplicantes. Le llegaron algunas cartas que quemó, sin abrir, delante mismo de la lechuza. Ni las preguntas intrigadas de los slytherin ni las miradas entristecidas del gryffindor, le conmovieron.

Ya no sentía nada. Así eran las cosas.

Pocas semanas tras la ruptura, cuando Potter se empezaba a impacientar, Ron Weasley estuvo a punto de morir envenenado.

La súplica se quedó en furia y el deseo en recuerdos.

Ambos habían elegido su destino.

Harry estaba empezando a convertirse en un auténtico fastidio. Le espiaba casi a todas horas¡incluso había enviado dos elfos para que le siguieran! Por suerte uno de ellos era muy poco discreto, descubriéndose a cada dos pasos, y Draco había podido disimular. ¡Pero había perdido casi un día entero de trabajo!

Un tiempo después, le dio por atraparlo en la Sala de los Menesteres. Draco sabía que sólo podía ser Harry, el que espantaba a sus gorilas y lo dejaba esperando a recibir la señal de que todo iba bien, pero hasta que no salía y lo confirmaba con Crabbe y Goyle, no podía arriesgarse a descubrirse ante nadie más. El mismo jueguecito lo repitió un par de veces, hasta que, al final, Draco decidió aprovechar el tiempo de espera: se le ocurrió estudiar la poción Felix Felicitis con detenimiento, con el objetivo de conseguir realizar un caldero de poción de calidad suficiente como para usarlo la noche en que tuviera que jugarse la vida. Desgraciadamente, era más complicada de lo que parecía: por más que repetía todos los pasos con todo el cuidado del mundo, la poción nunca acababa de conseguir el mismo color exacto que había conseguido Harry en clase.

Le costó tiempo decidirse pero, como no tenía más tiempo material para investigar ninguna cuestión más, decidió robarla. Casi un mes le costó introducirse en el almacén privado de Slughorn, debido a una cantidad, casi obscena, de protecciones mágicas, a cada cual más rara. Por suerte, una noche Slughorn llegó muy acelerado, murmurando algo sobre una acromántula y no-se-cuantos miles de galleones, cogió un par de botellas de su alacena, y se marchó con tantas prisas que se le olvidó poner las protecciones más complicadas y Draco superó el resto sin muchos problemas.

En cuanto a la misión, por una parte, averiguó que era lo que le pasaba exactamente a aquel maldito armario. Desgraciadamente, el problema era difícil y complicado y Draco no estaba seguro de que fuera a ser capaz de solucionarlo él solo. Para empezar, necesitaría varias semanas de investigación y prueba-error antes de poder solucionarlo, y sus pesadillas indicaban que a su Amo se le agitaba la paciencia.

Contempló la posibilidad de tomarse parte de la Felix Felicis para descubrir la solución, pero no estaba seguro de qué consecuencias podía tener, ya que pensaba utilizarla el día que tuviera que introducir a los Mortífagos y matar a Dumbledore, y todos los textos aseguraba que tomar la poción demasiadas veces o muy seguido podían tener consecuencias irreparables.

Por otra parte, la falta de sueño y las pesadillas estaban empezando a tener consecuencias visibles. Pansy le agobiaba siempre que le veía, obligándole a sentarse, a descansar, abrigarse bien y otras chorradas por el estilo. Snape había dejado de mandarle invitaciones a su oficina y ya no intentaba interrogarle, pero seguía repitiendo ofrecimientos de ayuda y lo vigilaba atentamente. Blaise le evitaba sin disimulos desde hacía varias semanas y siempre que lo miraba ponía una mueca de desprecio. Theodore no decía nada, sólo lo observaba con expresión inescrutable.

Y para acabar de mejorar su estado de ánimo, Potter salivaba por la enana de los Weasley.

Su última esperanza había fallado. Tras semanas de preparación, había estado seguro que esa era la única solución, pero no se había arreglado. Ya no tenía dónde acudir, ningún libro de la biblioteca de Hogwarts o la colección Malfoy le había ayudado.

Todo estaba perdido.

- No llores... No llores... Dime que te pasa... Yo puedo ayudarte – canturreaba Myrtle la Llorona.

- Nadie puede ayudarme – contestó, lágrimas resbalando por su cara hasta la pila, en la que se agarraba con las dos manos – No puedo hacerlo, no puedo... no saldrá bien... Pero si no lo hago pronto... él me matará...

Draco emitió un grito ahogado y trago saliva, la respiración entrecortada por las lágrimas.

De repente, dio un respingo. Su varita estaba vibrando furiosamente: alguien había entrado dentro del cuarto de baño. Con un brusco estremecimiento levantó la cabeza, se miró en el resquebrajado espejo y, a sus espaldas, vio a Harry, mirándolo, inmóvil, desde la puerta.

Nunca supo que se apoderó de él en ese momento. Tal vez fue la rabia de verlo tan entero, tan perfecto, tan impasible, cuando su mundo entero se estaba derrumbando. Tal vez fue la memoria de aquellas noches vacías en las que había esperado que Harry lo encontrara y le obligara a aceptar su ayuda o la desesperación porque su última esperanza de felicidad no había creído en él lo suficiente como para insistir después del ataque a Weasley, o la visión de Harry babeando detrás de la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Quizás fue la memoria de sus pesadillas, invadidas por Voldemort a través de su marca, en las que tan duro tenía que luchar contra el dolor para evitar que su Amo viera las memorias de sus encuentros con Harry, o su decepción ante un mundo que no era en absoluto como le habían prometido de pequeño.

Quizás fue la súbita certeza de que Harry había estado en lo correcto desde el principio. Que había actuado con justicia cuando rechazó su mano en Primero porque había hecho mucho mejor trabajo distinguiendo "las malas compañías " que él. Quizá fue que, en ese preciso instante, supo, con total seguridad, que se había equivocado, que iba a morir y que nunca habría estado en esa situación si se hubiera dado cuenta antes que Harry Potter, el Elegido, iba a ganar la guerra.

Ciego de rabia, sacó su varita y echó a Harry el _Reducto_ más potente que pudo conseguir.

Su maleficio le pasó rozando e hizo pedazos una lámpara que había en la pared. Harry se lanzó hacia un lado y, silenciosamente, le lanzó un contrahechizo que Draco paró con un escudo protector.

- ¡No¡No! – chilló Myrtle la Llorona, y su voz resonó en las paredes revestidas de azulejos - ¡Basta¡Basta!

Intentó repetir el Reducto de nuevo, pero hubo un fuerte estallido cuando el cubo que había detrás de Harry explotó. Harry gritó la maldición de las piernas unidas, y este rebotó en la pared, detrás de su oreja, y destrozó la cisterna a la que se había subido Myrtle, quien gritó a voz en cuello. Salía agua de todas partes, y Harry resbaló.

Viendo a su rival, su ex-amante y su último resquicio de esperanza, por los suelos, a Draco se le nubló el entendimiento.

_ - ¡Crucia...!_ – gritó, antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Volvió en sí de repente y se paró en seco, pero era demasiado tarde. Harry ya había reaccionado.

_ - ¡¡SECTUMSEMPRA!!_

Sintió un dolor intenso y afilado en la cara y el pecho, como si le hubieran cortado con una espada invisible, y, mirándose el pecho, observó durante unos segundos eternos como la sangre salía a chorros de un enorme y profundo corte. Horrorizado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se tambaleó y se desplomó en el encharcado suelo con un fuerte chapoteo. La varita se le cayó de la mano derecha, flácida, perdiéndose entre el agua encharcada tintada de rojo.

Se palpó el pecho, empapado de sangre, con mórbida fascinación. De modo que eso era lo que se sentía al morir...

- No – oyó decir a Harry con voz ahogada. Levantó la vista con cierto esfuerzo y miró a su asesino horrorizado, sin dar crédito a su suerte. ¡Harry lo había matado¿Cómo había podido¡El alumno dorado de Hogwarts¡El preferido de Dumbledore! Su primer amante, su...primer...

...¿Amor? ...

Volvió a mirarse el pecho, buscando con la mano la longitud y profundidad de la herida entre la sangre, que seguía brotando sin barreras. Las fuerzas le abandonaban por segundos, podía sentir la cabeza dando vueltas y la habitación girando en sentido contrario. El estómago se le contrajo imposiblemente, el aire no quería entrar a sus pulmones.

No sentía nada. Todos los acontecimientos de los dos últimos años dejaron de tener importancia: la desesperación, la soledad, la angustia,... Todo ello se diluía entre el agua encharcada con cada gota de sangre que manaba, irrecuperablemente. Lo único que se pasaba por su mente era la imagen de Harry lanzándole aquella maldición sin duda ni temor alguno. El recuerdo de la seguridad en su voz cuando había pronunciado aquella palabra fatal.

- No... – intentó, pero el aliento y el pánico no le dejaban formular palabra – Yo no...

Harry sacudió la cabeza con confusión, lágrimas resbalándole sin cesar por la cara comgestionada por la angustia.

Draco se rindió; ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. ¿Qué no quería hacerle daño¿Qué nunca deseó llevar a cabo su misión¿Qué, si la hubiera vuelto a ofrecer, hubiera aceptado su ayuda¿Cualquier ayuda? Que sentido tenía nada de eso ya, cuando Harry le odiaba tanto que le había matado a sangre fría...

- ¡¡Asesinato!! – oyó chillar a Myrtle en la lejanía - ¡¡Asesinato en el lavabo¡¡Asesinato!!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y, desde el suelo, Draco vio entrar a su Jefe de Casa, blanco como la cera. Le dirigió lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa tranquilizadora y, lo demás, fue todo oscuridad...

* * *

- ... abajo, peleando. No tardarán el llegar. Yo me he adelantado. Tengo... tengo que hacer un trabajo. 

- En ese caso, debes hacerlo, muchacho.

Draco miró a Dumbledore, débil y anciano, apoyándose en la pared con la última de sus fuerzas, con aquella expresión compasiva y bondadosa y esa sonrisa dulce amargada por un tinte de dolor, y no pudo hacerlo. Sin poder evitarlo, se encontró preguntándose qué había estado haciendo Dumbledore esa noche, por qué le había afectado tanto, y si esa escoba sobrante en el suelo pertenecía a Harry. ¿Habían sido atacados por el camino¿Dónde estaba Harry?

¿Herido?

¿Muerto?

Draco, Draco... tú no eres ningún asesino.

Aquella expresión, cargada de tantas implicaciones, de tantas consecuencias,... de tanta verdad, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. No le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo, y pronto, porque la Feliz Felicis que se había tomado para arreglar el armario se desvanecería en cualquier momento. No se trataba de si era un asesino o no, estaban en medio de una guerra, y la guerra convierte a la gente en cosas horribles. Era su vida o la del anciano, medio desplomado, que tenía delante.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz¡ni sabe lo que he hecho!

Lo que había hecho... Aquel año había estado repleto, eso seguro. Había ocupado el lugar de su padre al servicio de un loco que estaba dispuesto a arruinar a la familia en cualquier momento, había descubierto la tortura bajo las peores maldiciones oscuras, había utilizado imperdonables repetidas veces, realizado dos intento de asesinato, alienado a sus amigos y aliados, condenado su expediente escolar, destrozado el último resquicio de honor de su familia, permitido, mediante su negligencia, la tortura de su madre, encontrado y despreciado el único amor que conocería en su vida, roto mil años de protecciones introduciendo enemigos en la inexpugnable Hogwarts y sentenciado la virtud de su alma. Todo ello en menos de un año.

Y en breves momentos, arrebataría, por primera vez, la vida a un ser humano. Un ser humano que había defendido y protegido el mundo mágico de magos como su Amo durante más de cien años.

Discutió con Dumbledore, sacando el tiempo de donde fuera para reunir el suficiente valor como para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Repitió en voz alta sus logros de ese año, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que tenía la suficiente maldad como para convocar aquellas dos palabras, pero delante de él no veía al mago archipoderoso que era el único temor de su Amo, sólo era un viejo anciano, cargado de sabiduría, que parecía conocer de antemano todo lo que le estaba contando.

Por encima de sus palabras, Draco oía los gritos de la batalla que trascurría fuera. Cada aullido de dolor le encogía el corazón con el conocimiento de que había sido culpa suya. ¡Pero no había tenido opción!

_¿Por qué no me paraste?_, quería preguntar¿_Por qué no me apresaste, o me sancionaste¿Por qué no me ofreciste una vía de escape, Oh, todopoderoso Dumbledore?_

Pero no lo hizo, porque en el fondo, tampoco deseaba saber la respuesta. ¿Creía que estaba condenado desde el principio¿O quizá era que los slytherins no merecían ser salvados? Seguro que si hubiera sido gryffindor o hufflepuff, incluso ravenclaw, le hubiera ayudado.

- Sea como sea, nos queda poco tiempo – dijo Dumbledore, recuperando su atención – Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones, Draco.

Draco reprimió un bufido de indignación. ¡Ahora hablaba de opciones!

- ¿Opciones¿Qué opciones? – chilló, hirviendo de ira – Tengo mi varita y estoy a punto de matarlo...

- Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo. Si pensaras matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste, en lugar de entablar una agradable conversación sobre los métodos de que dispones para hacerlo.

- ¡Yo no tengo opciones! - ¿Por qué no entendía? - ¡Tengo que liquidarlo¡Si no lo hago, él me matará¡Matará a mi familia!

- Me hago cargo de lo comprometido de tu posición. ¿Por qué, si no, crees que no te planté cara antes? Porque sabía que Lord Voldemort te mataría si se daba cuenta de que yo sospechaba de ti.

- ¡¡Valiente excusa!! – soltó, sin poderlo evitar - ¿¿¿Y cómo cree que puede cambiar ahora la situación, viejo chocho¿Cree que ahora no sospechará de mí?

- No me atreví a hablar contigo de la misión que sabía que te habían asignado, por si él utilizaba Legilimancia contra ti – respondió el Director con un hilo de voz, apoyándose pesadamente en la pared.

- ¡Habría podido engañarle¡Se lo habría ocultado, como le oculté otras cosas!

- Ah sí... la situación con el joven Harry – su corazón se detuvo en el pecho. Podía sentir la sangre abandonando su cara. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? – Hay poco que ocurra en este colegio que se me escape, Draco. Supe de vuestra amistad prácticamente desde el principio. No, no padezcas – añadió al ver su expresión - Harry no me dijo nada, yo tengo mis maneras.

- ¿Y por qué no hizo nada? – meneó la cabeza, desconsolado, lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos ante las oportunidades perdidas. Si tan sólo Dumbledore lo hubiera descubierto antes... El rostro preocupado de Harry, preguntando una y otra vez, y de mil maneras, por su misión, acudió a su mente, y supo que el Gryffindor no le había engañado. Harry no era tan buen actor, sus sentimientos tenían que haber sido sinceros.

- No son asunto mío los asuntos privados de mis alumnos – contestó suavemente el anciano – Confieso que esperaba que el joven Harry consiguiera apartarte del camino que has escogido, Draco.

Draco apartó la mirada un momento. Y casi lo había conseguido.

Harry...¿Dónde estaba Harry?

- ¿Y qué podía hacer él?- contestó al final a través del nudo de la garganta - ¿Cómo voy a confiar mi destino y el de mi familia a un chico de mi edad¡Tendría que haber dicho algo usted!

- No le das suficiente crédito a Harry, Draco. Estamos hablando de un joven absolutamente extraordinario, mucho más de lo que el mundo mágico espera. Ni siquiera él mismo es consciente de lo lejos que están aún sus límites, de todo lo que puede ofrecer, pero cuando lo haga... Voldemort no tendrá ninguna posibilidad.

Draco observó la expresión orgullosa del Director, la absoluta franqueza de su mirada y la aplastante seguridad de su voz, y bajó ligeramente la varita. ¿Y si tenía razón¿Sería Harry capaz de protegerlo a él y a su familia¿Querría siquiera hacerlo, después de su intento de asesinato? En el fondo Draco sabía que Harry no había querido matarlo, decenas de cartas sin abrir, guardadas en el último resquicio de su baúl, lo atestiguaban. Pero la seguridad con que había pronunciado aquella maldición... No podía estar seguro.

- Harry me odia, profesor – miró al suelo, derrotado – Casi maté a su compañera de casa y a su mejor amigo. Lo dejé sin darle ninguna explicación, ninguna esperanza. Aunque pudiese, no querrá ayudarme.

- Draco, tú no eres ningún asesino. Harry...

En ese momento se oyeron unos pasos que subían atropelladamente la escalera y, un segundo más tarde, Amycus, Alecto, Greyback y un tipo grandullón que no conocía, y los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Sus compañeros le animaban a completar su misión, pero las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban en su mente.

Era su última esperanza, su última oportunidad...

No. No tenía ninguna oportunidad. Los Mortífagos estaban a su lado; si no lo hacía se lo dirían a su Amo, y su madre...

Pero¿cómo iba a matar a Albus Dumbledore¡No podía hacerlo¡No podía matar a nadie!

¡Era su vida o la de un anciano¡Dumbledore ya había vivido demasiado!

Harry le odiaría de por vida. Nunca jamás se lo perdonaría.

Harry ya le odiaba. Había estado a punto de matarlo.

Sus compañeros le agobiaban, los gritos de la batalla se le clavaban como puñales, la memoria de aquel cuerpo inerte que había escapado para subir acudió a su cabeza. A suerte ya estaba echada, ya no había marcha atrás, no tenía otra opción.

Levantó la varita y apuntó, firmemente, al mayor enemigo de su Amo. Tomó aliento... y le miró a los ojos.

El corazón se le partió. No podía hacerlo.

Bajó imperceptiblemente la varita y...

Snape entró, echó un vistazo a la situación, rápida y eficazmente. Su cara le hizo dar un paso atrás. Allí estaba la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso.

Severus – susurró el profesor. Draco se volvió y vió al Director deslizándose por la pared hasta el suelo – Severus, por favor...

En dos zancadas, Snape le hizo a un lado y se colocó delante de él y..

_¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

-¡Draco! – oyó gritar, y se paró en seco. Conocía esa voz - ¡Draco espera! 

Se giró y vió a Harry corriendo hacia él entre los árboles, a toda velocidad, saltando arbustos en una exhalación.

- ¡Draco, no¡No te vayas!– un pie se enredó en un arbusto rebelde y Harry se desplomó - ¡Espera!

Snape le puso una mano en el hombro y le empujó suavemente hacia delante. Draco miró hacia atrás, vió al Elegido, tendido en el suelo, con la varita en la mano y cara suplicante. Las palabras de Dumbledore resonaban, sin descanso, en su cabeza.

Por fin, supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Tomó aliento, miró a Snape a la cara. Con semblante serio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, soltó su hombro de la mano que lo urgía a continuar.

Snape le observó durante unos instantes con expresión inescrutable.

- ¡Draco! – Harry parecía haberse levantado y se acercaba a toda velocidad.

Snape miró al Gryffindor y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en sus labios.

- ¿Y tu madre? – le dijo, por fin.

A Draco se le encogió el corazón. Su preciosa madre, que tanto lo quería... ¿Cómo podía abandonarla?

- Yo me encargaré – continuó su Jefe de Casa – Tu madre estará a salvo, Draco – Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Tendría que confiar en la capacidad de su madre para escaparse. Abrió los ojos y miró, por última vez, a su Profesor favorito - Cuídate.

Draco, con un nudo en la garganta y conteniendo las lágrimas, asintió.

Snape se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo, la túnica volando al aire tras de sí.

Draco quedó inmóvil, esperando. Suspiró y observó a Harry, que se acercaba a paso ligero con expresión esperanzada.

Y, por primera vez, en un año, sonrió.

FIN


End file.
